Season 1
Timeline *Special: It's a Wonderful Life, Fart Dude. A special, originally in limited print. Told the story of Fart Dude's life story prior to meeting Hot Dude. *Episode 1:The Birth Of Hot Dude. Details the story of how Vincent received his fire powers. *Episode 2: Hot Dude's Training. Details Vincent's court ordered separation from his parents, his introduction to the fire cult, his training and his first night fighting crime. *Episode 3: Hot Dude Vs Rejan. Hot Dude fights Rejan, one of Gay-Time!'s former henchmen and an evil conspirator. In the battle, he accidentally kills Rejan *Episode 4: First Encounters. Vincent combats crime but soon finds that Ottawa is relatively peaceful. Fart Dude captures more playgrounds in China but Kato informs him that the city of Ottawa is the last major city that has yet to feel Fart Dude's wrath. Fart Dude travels to Ottawa and attempts to capture a playground but meets Hot Dude and they enter in a duel. *Episode 5: Chizzle to the Mizzle. Hot Dude is acquitted from Rejan's death. Fart Dude recovers from his defeat and plans to capture the Bayshore mall, but he is defeated by Hot Dude. Having been kicked in the crotch by Hot Dude, he fears that his balls are broken so he goes to Balls Inc. Having learned that they cannot fix his balls, he goes back to Ottawa to face off against Hot Dude again in a desperate cry for vengeance. However, Hot Dude informs Fart Dude of free healthcare in Canada. In the hospital, the doctor concludes that Fart Dude's balls are ok. But Fart Dude attacks Hot Dude after being insulted and attempts to intoxicate him with laughing gas. But Hot Dude managed to defeat Fart Dude, but failed to kill him as Kato saved Fart Dude with a giant net. *Episode 6: Happy Lies and Gayer Times. After brief inactivity coming from Fart Dude's reign of terror, Hot Dude is summoned to the Fire Cult temple headquarters in London. They discuss with him Fart Dude's advances against the Fire cult and his hostility towards the Hot Dude being a sign that he declared war on the cult. When Vincent inquires on whether or not he is officially the new Hot Dude, the cult rather confusingly denies that he is the Hot Dude. They assign him with the mission to remove Fart Dude's stock from the London stock exchange with force. Dwezel tries to stop him knowing that Vincent has anger management issues and needs to be taught right from wrong. On the way, Fart Dude meets him in a chance encounter and tries to convince him to not take down his stock. Hot Dude get's caught up by Kato who takes him aside to convince him not to fight Fart Dude ever again. When Hot Dude tries to find Fart Dude again, he finds him assaulting Dwezel and other cultist with his powers. The two engage in a battle with Hot Dude winning. He finds that cult administration used the incident to sell off all of their stocks in Fart Dude Inc. to make record profits. They even used Fart Dude by bribing him with 'scrumptious little boys'. Hot Dude agrees not to tell if they make him the official Hot Dude. Moral of the story, Ignorance is bliss! *Episode 7: Burning in Hell. Hot Dude continues to struggle with home schooling. Dwezel digs up lessons on kungness, an eccentric fighting style used mostly to teach patience through repetitive annoyance. Hot Dude quickly becomes frustrated Unofficial Episodes Episodes for season 1 were originally written long before publication and thus, brief serials were made that strayed wildly from today's rendition of the Dubious Adventures of Hot Dude. Here is a list of unofficial episodes: *The Comic of Doom *The Birth of Hot Dude and the Birth of the Flame of Doom *Hot Dude's Training *The Birth of Fart Dude *Fart Dude's Training *The Kill Bob Comic *Gay-Time! CSI *A Gay-Time! Haunting Category:Seasons